The Extended Weasley Family
by brookeyhoneybee
Summary: No matter how old your children are they sometimes still need their mommy and daddy. We never got to see the others Weasleys. After all they bred like rabbits, so there has go to be more.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry potter. I am just merely borrowing and having fun with JKR's characters. **

**A/N: Hey ! This story is mainly about Molly and Arthur, but there are many other couples moments during this story. Some old and some new. ! PLEASE REVIEW !**

The Extended Weasley Family

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Harry's POV

Since the battle end everything has being quite people were resting. The dark reign was over. They were spending time with their loved ones and morning of the loss of the dead. Lord Voldemort was dead. I had killed him. It nearly killed me. Every witch and wizard was free. I am free to finally live a life of peace. After the battle had ended I stayed at Hogwarts for three days, I had to leave. I am glad that people were thankful but, but I needed my own space. Everywhere I went people were all over me, hugging me, shaking my hand and thanking me for what he had done for them. I needed time with the people that have always loved me. The Weasleys; but they were also morning over the loss of Fred. The night after the battle I got to see my Ginny again, she came to my room in the common room, she got into my bed and we held each other all night. We cried in each others arms. We could finally have a life together.

"Harry?"

I looked up from my day dream. Ginny was standing in the door way, she had a smile on her face. God doesn't she know how beautiful she is, I could look at her all day.

"Harry" she asked again, this time with worry in her voice.

"Ya?" I asked her.

"Wanna come down stairs and have some breakfast?"

I was really hungry. So it was an obvious choice. "Ya, lets im starved."

Ginny put out her hand, asking me to take it. I got up off the bed and walked over to her. I put both of my hands on her face and kissed her. She doesn't know how good she smells.

Ginny's POV 

I couldn't think when Harry was kissing me, his lips are so prefect, especially when they are on my skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he deepened our kiss. He walked me into the wall his lips making their way down my neck. I felt his hands go slightly under my shirt, they touched my skin. Suddenly I was back at Hogwarts I wasn't telling them anything. After I still continued refusing them I was punished, they wouldn't get off me no matter how hard I kicked or no matter how loud I screamed. I quickly slid out of Harry's arms.

"Come on you lets go down stairs." I took his hand and we walked down the stairs.

Arthur's POV

It had being a hard past five days. Sure we all should be happy, Voldemort was dead, but so was my son. Fred … Fred my beautiful son, why did this have to happen. It should have being me, I have lived my life, I have a lovely wife which she has given me seven wonderful children. My poor girl, she is so devastated. She hasn't left the room since we arrived home, sleeping all day and crying all night. She didn't want the children to hear, so that's what she says. I wish I could turn time and make it all better. It causes me physical pain to see her like this. She hasn't being eating, well barley at all. A piece of bread here and there. She's starving herself. Like she did when her brothers died. The only thing that snapped her out of that was our children, they were so small and they needed their mommy. Now they are all grown people. So she knows they don't need help like they did all those years ago.

"Dear how about we go downstairs and have some breakfast." I begged.

"No, you go if your hungry, im staying right here" she whispered and then she rolled over.

Signing I said, "Dear you must eat."

"Arthur if your that hungry go downstairs and eat, you don't need me" she snapped.

I leaned over and kissed her head. "I love you." the got up and put down some robes. Our children need their parents. Molly was always the strong one. Now its time for me to be the strong one. I opened the door, I could hear voices of my children. I shut the door and made my way downstairs. They haven't scene me since we arrived home five days ago. I arrived at the end of the stairs, I took a deep breath and walked forward.

**A/N: Love it, hate it. Give me a review and let me know what you think, want me to continue ? Your reviews made me feel so good. Please leave me one. **


End file.
